


Transport

by howelleheir



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce followed the Asset into the back of the armored car, and an operative closed the door behind him. Inside, it was dim, but Pierce could just barely make out the face of his watch. Fifteen minutes until they reached the safe-house. No time to waste. Wordlessly, he guided the Asset by the back of the neck to the floor in front of his seat, removing the mask and goggles and laying them on the seat beside him. The Asset didn’t need a verbal command to understand what was expected of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transport

Pierce followed the Asset into the back of the armored car, and an operative closed the door behind him. Inside, it was dim, but Pierce could just barely make out the face of his watch. Fifteen minutes until they reached the safe-house. No time to waste.

Wordlessly, he guided the Asset by the back of the neck to the floor in front of his seat, removing the mask and goggles and laying them on the seat beside him. The Asset didn’t need a verbal command to understand what was expected of him. He clasped his hands behind his back, leaned forward and took Pierce’s belt between his teeth, pulling it free from the loop and keeper. A flick of his tongue released the catch, then he slid the buckle down the strap and turned his attention toward Pierce’s button and zipper. Those, he made quicker work of before pushing up the shirt.

Pierce gave a soft gasp when he felt the Asset’s breath on him, almost uncomfortably warm as he pressed his lips along the fabric of his suddenly-tighter briefs, worried his mouth along the outline of Pierce’s cock, and then rubbed his cheek against it before biting down softly on one of his hip bones. The Asset nudged Pierce’s waistband down to gain the necessary slack to get his teeth around it and exposed him with one sharp tug. His eyes locked on Pierce’s, he licked his lips, and then closed them over the underside of the head before sliding them up to suck it into his mouth. Pierce’s stomach tightened at the wet heat - he had to clench his teeth to hold back a growl as the Asset slid his lips easily down his entire length and buried him in his throat. He sealed his lips around Pierce’s cock then pulled back with a firm suction. The sight of the Asset, eyes hooded and darkened, eagerly taking his cock, was almost enough to get him off all on its own. As he settled into a steady rhythm, Pierce leaned his head back against the seat, threading his fingers into the Asset’s hair and gripping, setting the pace a little faster. He kept his breath even, though it was noticeably harsher. A heavy, burning pressure started to build in his stomach, and he checked his watch. ETA in five minutes. He tightened his grip on the Asset’s hair, pushing himself deeper in quick, shallow strokes. Pierce bit back a groan at the feeling of the Asset swallowing around him, his throat clenching and unclenching in time with the sharp thrusts. His breathing grew erratic and heavy until his climax pulsed through him, soliciting a needy whimper from the Asset that he hoped would be muffled by the sound of traffic and the armored car’s engine. 

When Pierce let go of his hair and relaxed into the seat, the Asset had permission to use his hands again. He produced a cloth from a pocket to wipe his saliva away, first from Pierce, and then from his own mouth, then carefully pulled up his waistband, closed his button and fly, and fastened his belt before sitting fully back onto his heels.

Pierce leaned forward, appraising his soldier. Ran his fingers through an errant lock of hair to smooth it into place. Even in the dark, his mouth was visibly swollen, but the mask would take care of that. His erection would be a problem.

“Turn around,” said Pierce, gesturing to a spot on the floor between his feet. Obediently, the Asset sat where Pierce had indicated, facing away from him, toward the door. “Take care of _that_.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Three minutes.

Pierce wrapped an arm around the Asset’s shoulders as his head fell back into his lap, listening to the rustle of fabric and the sharp inhale that followed, feeling him lean into the touch.

Two minutes.

The Asset was panting, his cheek pressed into the crook of Pierce’s arm.

One minute.

Pierce tightened his grip, his forearm bearing down against the Asset’s throat, and the Asset moaned, loudly enough that he might be heard. Quickly, Pierce pulled the mask from the seat and pressed it to the Asset’s mouth to muffle the noise.

Thirty seconds.

The Asset’s back arched, his body shaking, just as the car rolled to a stop. Pierce released his hold on the Asset, who quickly refastened his fly, put on the goggles, and climbed back into his seat. The door swung open, and Rumlow and Rollins, their guns trained cautiously on the Asset, gestured for him to come forward.

As he did, he moved a little out of the way, his right foot scraping the ground imperceptibly to remove the little pool of semen he had left on the floor of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, because it's a quickie. Took a forever to post, because I'm a bad person who neglects my porn-writing obligations and I should feel bad. Your turn, howler.


End file.
